The World Is A Messed Up Place
by fuzzypinkpens
Summary: A asthma patient comes in and Abby must reslove the child's problems. But there is not only a medical problem here. Shows Abby's maternal side. Please R & R.
1. teen mom

AUTHOR"S NOTE: This story popped into my head last night and I had to write it. It's only an Abby story, Kali doesn't exist in it. It's Abby's POV. And "A Visit Home" will soon be finished. Promise.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. :(

I sigh heavily, causing Carter to look up.

"Long shift?" he already knows the answer.

Nodding, I lay my head on the admit desk. It _had_ been a long day, and I was still on for another hour and a half. Suddenly the doors burst open and a woman runs in with a child clutched to her chest.

"Help, somebody help my child!" she screams. I run around the desk and take the toddler from her.

"Trauma 1 is open!" Frank yells from the desk.

I hurry to it with Carter and the mother following. Placing the little girl on the gurney I realize she's gasping for breath.

"Asthma attack," Carter states and hands me the oxygen mask which I place on her mouth.

"What's her name?" I ask the mother, who has tears running down her cheeks.

"Rose," the woman stutters.

"Rose, your going to be okay. I need you to breathe slowly in this mask alright? Slowly," I say calmly, looking into the frightened eyes.

Rose listens and moments later her breathing is normal.

"Miss…" Carter starts.

"Davis, Carol Davis," the woman introduces herself.

"Miss Davis, Rose suffered from a severe asthma attack. Do you know of anything that may have triggered it?" I ask, removing the mask from the girl's face and patting her head a little.

"Well we got a cat this week and tonight Rose was holding it," Miss Davis says nervously.

"Okay, that's okay. We're going to do a test to see if that was the cause. It's a simple test where we put a drop of liquid cat DNA on her arm and poke a tiny hole with a needle. If she reacts we'll know for sure. I'll just need your consent and some more information on Rose before we do," Carter explains to the shaky mother. They leave and I sit with Rose.

"Will I get to see my mommy soon?" she asks me.

"Sure she'll be back in a second," I reassure her.

"Yay!" the child cries excitedly. I smile and we continue to chat and I find out that she's two and a half, her favorite color is pink and she loves ice cream! Then Carter comes in again.

"Okay we're all set to do the test. Rose would you like to wait for your mom to come back before we do it? She just went to make a call and she'll be back in a second," Carter questions.

"Mommy! I want to wait for Mommy!" Rose says gleefully.

We wait around and finally Miss Davis enters. Rose doesn't react to see her mother and Miss Davis is sullen. I wonder who she called as we start the procedure but my mind snaps to attention when Rose starts crying at the pinprick. Miss Davis comes back from La-La Land and soothes her child. Then the four of us watch Rose's arm and wait. Soon it swells a bit and suddenly Rose is gasping again. I grab the oxygen mask again and hand it to the little girl. She obviously knows what to do as she holds it to her mouth and struggles to breathe normally.

"Well that confirms it Miss Davis, you'll have to get rid of the cat. And I'll give you a prescription for a puffer," I tell her with a bit of a sigh.

"Okay thank you," Miss Davis replies, also letting out a sigh.

We walk out to the main desk and I start writing one out when the doors fly open again and a young teenager storms in.

"Can I help you?" I inquire a bit timidly. She looks mad!

"No thank you," she says abruptly and heads toward the direction of Miss Davis who is standing outside Trauma 1.

"Excuse me but you can't go down there," I call, trailing after the angry girl.

"Who do you think you are!" she's screaming at Miss Davis, who cowers a little and avoids eye contact.

"Answer me Carol! Where's Rose?" she shrieks, practically nose to nose with Miss Davis.

"Excuse me!" I shout, finally getting the young woman's attention, "Do you know Miss Davis?"

"She's my mother," she snaps.

"So your Rose's sister?" I ask.

"No I'm Victoria, I'm her mother," her tone is softer now.


	2. he's coming

Author's Note: I received a review from a reader that was displeased with the medical side of the story. I apologize for that. I don't know much about asthma, it was just an idea to get the plot out. The story is suppose to focus on Abby and her patient.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is Rose okay? Can I see her?" Victoria asks me, her eyes are filled with worry but everytime she glances at Miss Davis they fill back up with anger.

"She's fine but I think perhaps we should talk somewhere before you see her, I'd like to know what's going on," I state, it's not a question this time. _I'm _ in charge here!

We go into the family room where Miss Davis huddles on a chair and Victoria plops down on the couch.

"So what's happening here?" I ask sternly.

"She _kidnapped_ Rose!" Victoria hisses.

"You're sixteen and you have a two year old Victoria!" Miss Davis fires back.

"Exactly, _my_ two year old! You had no right to take her! I _knew_ it was a bad idea," Victoria yells.

"What happened ladies?" I ask calmly enough.

"I became pregnant when I was almost fourteen, Carol was furious that I wanted to keep the baby so I left. I moved to Detroit and started school there. I have a friend that I lived with, she took me in. But this month I moved back to see my mother. It was fine at first but that was fake. Monday I had a job interview and I left her with my mother alone. When I got back they were both gone," the young mother explains simply.

"That explains that cat thing," I say to Miss Davis.

"I brought Rose to my boyfriends house, he has a cat," she tells us softly.

"Can I see my daughter now?" Victoria inquires.

"Yes you may, but first I have to ask you… Will you press charges against your mother?" I say in a voice just above a whisper.

"Yes I will, is there someone here that will call the cops or should I?" Victoria asks seriously.

"Someone here will," I tell the girl sadly, "Miss Davis I ask that you come with me to the front desk."

Miss Davis stands up looking dejected and follows me to the desk. Frank catches my eye and shoots me a look of confusion.

"Frank call the police, this woman kidnapped a child and is going to be charged by the mother," I say tiredly. Leaving Miss Davis at the front desk I go back to the family room where Victoria is waiting and lead her to Trauma 1.

"You probably think I'm a screwed up person," she says accusingly.

I stop dead and laugh. Maybe from lack of sleep or maybe because I'm such a screwed up person myself, but her comment strikes me as _really_ funny!

The young woman stands there and watches me uneasily, I calm down and look her in the eye; "I_ do not_ think you are screwed up. I honestly think you are a responsible mother. Young, but responsible."

"Thank you," her voice is full of emotion.

We arrive in front of Trauma 1 and I open the door with a flourish and a smile. Rose looks up from the coloring book someone brought her, amazement in her eyes.

"Mommy!" she squeals, jumping off the gurney and rushing into her mother's arms. It's quite an emotional scene so I stay in the backround.

"Victoria, I need some more information from you. Do you want to step outside?" I cut in politely.

"Sure, but call me Vicky," the teen smiles and gently carries her daughter to the gurney then follows me outside.

"Your sixteen right?" I ask, pulling out a pen and posing it above the chart.

"Yes, my birth date is July 19th, 1988." Vicky rattles off and I start writing it down.

"What about her father?" I ask in a weird tone.

"Oh crap! I gotta call him!" she exclaims, looking around for a phone.

"You still talk to him," I inquire happily, steering her to the front desk.

"Actually no, he left when Rose was 8 months old. But before he did he told me to call him if I ever needed anything. Of course I was too mad at the time and made it on my own, but when Rosie disappeared on Monday I was frantic, I called him up and he's been looking everywhere. He still hasn't cleaned up though, but he has sources, that's how I found Rose tonight, his friend found out," she tells me quietly

I nod and hand her the phone, she dials and so I decide to give her some privacy and go check on Rose.

Carter's in Trauma 1 with the toddler when I enter and she is shrieking with laughter as he swings her around. I smile and sit on the gurney. The two goofs soon settle and Carter places her beside me.

"I don't know your name," Rose states, cuddling close to me.

"I'm Abby," I inform her, wrapping my arms around the tiny person.

"Abby where's Mommy?" she asks sweetly.

"She's making a phone call right now honey, she'll be right back," I reassure Rose.

Vicky walks in on cue and looks a bit blank.

"He's coming."


End file.
